While We Wait
by Vicky le Fay
Summary: Girls are being killed. He's being secretive. She pays the price.   This is not a friendly story, it includes RAPE, although it's not that bad, don't like don't read.


**While We Wait**

When she stepped in the door, the sour smell of sweat and smoke flew right in her nose.  
>Before she had gone from home, the radio had been on.<br>Another girl had been found, she had been found in a motel in the highland bound to the bed, where she had been tortured and killed, the technicians had also found traces of rape.  
>But all that was soon forgotten as soon as she arrived to the party.<p>

After she had been there for a couple of hours, and after a couple of drinks, she was ready to go home, when there suddenly a man came through the door. He was sweating and was so out of breath, that he had a hard time breathing.

He was tall and had broad shoulders, he was incredibly handsome with dark chestnut hair and dark green eyes. He could probably feel her staring and caught her eyes.

He smirked and worked his way through the crowd and over to her. He was very charming, and they talked for the rest of the night.  
>And she went home with his phone number, if she wanted to see him again.<p>

* * *

><p>He was late, he should have been there 7.30, but the time flew, and soon it was eight thirty.<br>While she waited for him, she turned the TV on. Another girl had been found, and the police had only been just 10 minutes away.  
>Absolutely horrible, these murders had been going on for the last seven months.<p>

He finally came and picked her up. The night went fantastic, she charmed and seduced until she accepted date number two.

* * *

><p>The months went, and the chemistry between them got better and better, they could talk to each other about everything, but still she had the feeling, that he was hiding something.<br>Several times had she been standing in her office and suddenly she would feel his arms around her waist, while he slowly kissed and nipped his way up her neck, she would then turn around and see his tired face.  
>The eyes, usually so full of life, were tired and almost dead.<p>

* * *

><p>Then one day, when she had worked her way through all of the papers on her desk, she decided to take the rest of the day off and surprise him.<br>She went to his house too set up some romantic lighting, rose pedals and maybe even a massage kit for later on the evening. Suddenly she froze, there were noises coming from up the stairs. It sounded as if someone were fighting.  
>Quiet as a mouse, she sneaked upstairs, she discovered that the door to the room, that she had never been allowed to see, were slightly open.<p>

Carefully she pushed the door open, and she saw him, he was sitting there in the middle of the room with a single light on, his back was towards her and then he reached from something out of the lights range.

It was a leg.

His attention was completely on the woman, the owner of the leg. Then she accidently dragged her foot along the floor, he quickly turned around, with a crazy look in his eyes he caught her.  
>She looked at him and then to the poor girl bound to an old mattress. Her clothes were torn off, and she had blue marks around her hips shaped after something looking like hands that had held her.<p>

He reached for her, she recoiled from horror and disgust.  
>His eyes changed from being like a maniacs, to anxious and worried.<br>He said, that it wasn't what it looked like, that she shouldn't be scared.  
>The girl behind him tried to scream for help, even though she had been gagged. He glared at her, and she whimpered helplessly.<p>

He told her, that it was the only way, that he could really feel alive.  
>That he couldn't stop because of the adrenaline kick he got from, when the girls screamed and cried for mercy and for help.<p>

In an odd way, he took her silence for acceptance, and he walked over to her and kissed her, and then told her to wait downstairs until he was finished.

Later he told her that there had been more girls than the ones they had found.  
>They were just hidden or buried around the city.<br>She laid completely still beside him, she didn't make a sound, while he laid there enthusiastically told her about all the different ways he had tortured his victims.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later he invited her to a weekend getaway in the country, but on Saturday night she came in to ask him, if he would stop killing those girls.<br>Shortly after she realized her mistake and counted on his anger explosion. But nothing came, instead he turned away from her.  
>A quiet rage.<p>

She went to bed, she had just laid down when he stepped out from the shadows of the corner of the room.  
>He had a big meat knife, from the motels kitchen, in his hand. He looked at her, but the only thing she saw, was the knife and the insane smile on his lips.<p>

She slowly crept backwards toward the headboard, when he jumped at her with the knife in front of him.  
>He swiped at her and cut her several times.<br>At last he got her bound to the bed, he ripped and tore her nightgown, until it came off.  
>He forced her legs apart and forced himself inside of her, even though she tried to fight him, so hard that her long pink hair flew around them.<br>Even though she cried, so that it looked like her beautiful emerald green eyes were falling out.  
>Even though she screamed with all she had, for him to stop, but he kept on thrusting until he released inside of her.<br>After wards he crawled off of her, and then he broke down crying and told her it wasn't supposed to happen.  
>But when he looked at her again, and saw her crying face and her hard tried body, he suddenly found the crazy eyes again and found some of the branding equipment from the bag he kept in his car.<br>He started to pull her and burn her skin, while she screamed and tried to get free from the ropes.  
>He suddenly stopped, when he could hear a lot of noises coming from outside the door.<br>She tried to scream for help, but her voice was gone from screaming.

Suddenly a lot of people stumbled through the door, and into the room.

The police.

They made it this time.

* * *

><p>And now she is here. She is sitting and waiting in the hall of the court.<br>He is inside the interrogation room, and he is waiting on the jury's decision.  
><em>Their <em>families are waiting for the jury's decision, so that they can finally bury _them_ with a peace of mind.

She is waiting for, that _they_ can have peace, so that _their_ families can finally have peace.

While she waits.

While _they_ wait.

While we wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I actually like this story very much, I didn't describe the guy so that really for everyones own imagination.


End file.
